


The Diary of Bruce Banner

by orphan_account



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi chapter, non chronological diary of Bruce Banner and his daily life as well as some other Avengers and TASM stuff thrown in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Bruce Banner

The Science convention turned out really good. Tony said it would, and if not we could head home, but I wasn't so sure. I thought people would much rather talk about my…condition than my work. But people seemed much more interested in the work I have been doing recently on creating a combined vaccine that prevents a virus like bird flu from mutating as well as curing it, meaning that there would be no more issues with Super-resistant strains of the most lethal virus.

It was nice to see that people weren't scared of me either. I don't get out much, a precaution that I put in place and everyone else says is awful. But I think they secretly appreciate not having to clean up half of New York every time I get pissed at a street vendor or something.

Anyway, Tony busted me out this weekend and we went together, and he brought along the newest version of his suit to show off.

We even got pretzels on the way back to the Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Don't forget to review or look at the other Avenger's Diaries that link to this fic. Disclaimer: I know nothing.


End file.
